


Absolutely Smitten

by InsomniBun



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniBun/pseuds/InsomniBun
Summary: Angel and Claire enjoying post-coital bliss





	Absolutely Smitten

My breathing is starting to slow, the world is starting to come into existence again, blurred shapes and lines becoming familiar room decor. The stars are slowly fading as I blink them away, and then I focus on the lazy beating of my lover's heart. A giggle bubbles up in my throat - Who would have thought that I of all people found happiness? A younger me would have laughed at the notion. Cynical as I am, I can't imagine life without her, life before her.  
I find myself wondering how I lived, not knowing how happy old Disney movies make her, or how soft her lips are on mine? I can feel my sunshine's long, pale arm reach over to the dark mahogany coffee table for something. Before I can wonder too long, soft music fills the blissful quiet, grounding me to reality.  
Reality can wait, though. I press the side of my head a touch harder into my lover's chest, burying rather cozily between her mounds of Venus. I lift my head slightly to kiss a bite-swollen tip, before slowly sitting up. My head protests the movement instantly, and my mind shortly after, making my vision darken and spin. I groan, rubbing my eyes, before groping around the table for the discarded negligee that covered my frame for a full ten minutes. After loosely slipping it over my shoulders, I sat there for a few moments, waiting for my legs to come to start working again. They must feel like jelly after that intense workout.  
I stand up slowly, trying hard not to lose balance, and pull my gray stockings up - I can't stand wearing them without the garter, but my lover insisted on not taking them off. Huffing, I began to waddle towards the kitchen, mumbling something about a glass of water and what an animal my fiancee is.  
I make three shaky steps before I feel warm arms wrapping around my waist, and a chin resting on my shoulder. Her voice is husky and - dare I say - fucked out, as she informs me that I should be resting. I scoff, telling her I am capable of walking by myself. My darling giggled - the vibration sending shivers down my spine. "Let me take care of you" She coos sweetly, rubbing my belly dangerously low "We wouldn't want you falling and hurting yourself". The way she says it makes me obey more than the words themselves.  
I nod slowly and allow myself to be carried back to the loyal rosy brown couch. "You must be absolutely creamed if you're letting me carry you" She let out a breathy laugh "Like a firecracker drowned in honey, or some other poetic thing". I roll my eyes as my sunshine drops me off gently, before padding away to fetch the water. Time crawls slowly, and for some reason, I feel inexplicably lonely the moment I feel her hands leave my form.  
What should have been moments prolong into hours of loneliness This longing for touch bitterly reminds me of days when I thought I would never be loved. The sour taste in my mouth is soon replaced by the sugary sweetness of my darling's lips - Those times were far gone now, and good riddance to them.  
She hands me the amber-tinted glass of the cool life-giving liquid, which I eagerly gulped it down. My love tried to flee, but my weak pawing acts like a chain, and my next words pull it back "C'mere...M'sleepy...". She promptly plops down next to me and embraces my small form.   
I feel more than hear the serene hum of an aimless melody. Through the haze of calm, I vaguely hear a few words, but don't get the chance to understand their meaning until my beloved's soft warmth lulls me to sleep...


End file.
